Butterflies and pomegranate seeds
by Venom shock
Summary: This story is based off of the Greek myth of the taking of Persephone. (Fluttercord)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The meeting

It was a normal night in the underworld, as normal as it could be anyway, discord was doing work as always till he was called by his sister Celestia, ruler of the gods. Celestia was furious that discord had rejected yet another invitation to one of her many celebrations.

"Why aren't you here, Discord!" She yelled

"Didn't feel like going". Discord said calmly

If Celestia wasn't angry before she was now fuming. "You better get here soon or else"!

Discord decided to go not wanting anger his sister anymore, though he had to admit he loved to get her angry. He snapped his fingers and teleported to the party. When he arrived he was greeted with many glares from the other gods. He ignored them and walked to his sister.

"Why do you always invite me! You know they don't like me!"

"Maybe if you got out more they would warm up to you brother. How do you expect others to like you if you don't even show your face?"

"Hmph, I still don't understand why I have to be here!"

" oh, calm your self brother, your going to make the guests uncomfortable"

Discord ignored her and went to stand by the wall away from the crowd. He looked sadly at his brothers and sisters as they danced along with there special somponies. Why couldn't he have that? Why couldn't he be happy like them. He was bout to leave when he saw Applejack the goddess of harvest walk in with her daughter Fluttershy. He stood there frozen in place as he saw the the goddess of spring in all her glory. He felt a pounding in his chest and felt his cheeks warm did not know what this feeling was. He decided to ignore it and continued to stand by the wall. But for some reason he couldn't stop watching her as she walked gracefully through the party leaving a trail of flowers where she walked.

As Fluttershy walked through the party with her mother she felt uncomfortable. Many of the stallions were watching her, she did not like all the attention she was

"Mother. Why did we come? You always said that the gods were no good. You even raised me in the mortal world."

Applejack heard her daughter and smiled.

"Ya know why we have to come here. Celestia would through a fit if we didn't"

Fluttershy giggled at her mother, knowing how Celestia got when one skipped her celebrations. She decided to let it go and have fun. She continued to dance along with her mother accepting a few dances from stallions, who would then be chased off by her mother. She was having so much fun. She was happy that her mother decided to bring her.

As the music slowed down she decided to get a drink as she reached the punch bowl she noticed a mysterious creature standing by the wall on the other side of the room. He was an odd creature, with a deer antler, head of a pony, an eagle claw and a lion paw, he also had the wing of a bat and a wing of a bird and a serpent like tale. His appearance was quit strange but what amazed her the most were his eyes. His mysterious read and yellow eye that held so much sadness in them. She couldn't look away. As he looked up at her she turned away hoping he hadn't noticed her starring. What she didn't know was he was hoping the same.

As she walked away she bumped into a handsome young stallion with a Snow White coat and blond hair.

"Hello Fluttershy, I am blue blood, son of cadence the goddess of love."

"I-it's nice to meet you" she stammered as he brought her hoof to his lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, care for a dance?" he said with a wink.

Fluttershy cringed at this and tried to think of an excuse to get away from him. "I-I er"

Before she cold finish a smooth voice spoke from behind her.

"Excuse me blue blood, but the lady has already agreed to dance with me."

Fluttershy turned and saw the strange creature from before. She was about to protest but noticed that he was helping her escape from Blueblood. She turned and accepted discord. They then began to slowly dance. Blue blood glared at them the scoffed "your loss" he stomped away.

Discord and Fluttershy continued their dance, the world melting away as they were lost in each other's eyes. To discord they were like two deep oceans that one could easily be lost in. He then realized that he didn't know her name. He was about to ask but was cut off when an angry applejack pulled them apart.

"Fluttershy! What do you think you're doing!" She grabbed Fluttershy by the hoof and pulled her away leaving discord in sadness.

The party continued, discord was alone again, having seen the face of beauty.He thought of how they danced and how happy he felt. He had never felt like that before, he looked out at all the dancing ponies and decided, it was time for him to take a bride.

Authors note: this is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks


	2. Chapter 2 Plan B

Chapter 2

Plan B

Discord had returned to the underworld, he was now pacing back and forth thinking about his future bride, though she doesn't know it yet.  
"How should I go about this?" He said to himself. "If I am to have her be my wife I must have the permission of her mother." He laughed at this knowing that Applejack would never agree to this. Though he would still give it a try knowing it is the best thing to do.  
"I'll ask her tomorrow afternoon, but first I should fix this place up if I am to bring her here." He then remembered he hadn't gotten her name yet. He facepalmed, how could he already be thinking of a future with her if he still hadn't known her name?  
He began to pace faster trying to remember what Apple jack had called her. "Flittershy? Flittershee? Flattersigh? What was her name?!" He pulled his ears in frustration. He gave up on trying to remember, deciding to find out tomorrow. He began to clean his castle for if she did become his bride. He looked at his home and saw just how chaotic it was. He had furniture on the ceiling, doors that led to different dimensions, and stairs that led to nowhere. He saw this and chuckled to himself "Maybe I should be called the lord of chaos instead of the lord of the underworld" he snapped his fingers and placed the furniture on the floor and created a new room. This room was for her, he knew nothing about her so he thought about how meeting her had made him feel. She had made him feel hopeful and happy, so he snapped his finger and looked in aw at the room he had created. " hopefully she will like this". He looked at the clock on the wall and saw the crooked arms saying It was now 2 am.  
"maybe I should get some sleep"

Fluttershy and her mother had just arrived home and already applejack was bombarding her with questions.  
"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"  
"Yes mother I am perfectly fine, and no he didn't hurt me he was actually helping me." She smiled.  
" now why would the lord of the underworld help you? No doubt he was just trying to use you like his no good siblings, this is exactly why I raised you in the mortal world, maybe I gave you to much freedom, I shoulda stayed with you"

Fluttershy listened to her mother quietly. She didn't know he was the lord of the dead. The most feared god there was. She remembered how they had danced. While they were dancing she felt as if he would never let her fall, he would protect her from all harm. She smiled when she remembered how angry he had made Blueblood. How could someone so sweet be seen as a monster. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her mother yelling.  
"Those no good stallions are all the same! They see a pretty face and think they can just take advantage! You see this is why I will not let you go to another dance. Each and everyone of those stallions you danced with came to me to ask for your hoof in marriage! Ma daughter will never marry!"

Fluttershy simply nodded and went to bed.

The next day Celestia had called for everyone to join her for lunch to speak about problems in the mortal world. Everyone had arrived and to Celestia's surprise even Discord had showed up!  
Celestia began the meeting.  
"Fellow gods we have arranged this meeting in order to resolve some issues that have happened in the mortal world. You see are people are at war, they ask of the goddess of war rainbow dash to give them the strength to fight, but she refuses. They have made sacrifices to her for her help but she will not budge."

Discord was listening to Celestia and could only roll his eyes. If the ponies wanted to win this war they shouldn't ask for strength, instead they should go to the goddess of wisdom for the best way to end this battle. He decided to voice his opinion and surprised the others.  
"That is a very reasonable suggestion discord, but they have not gone to twilight in seek of help, they have gone to Rainbow Dash."

Twilight the goddess of wisdom listened to them and decided to speak as well. "What if we both help them, I will give them the gift of wisdom and rainbow will give them the gift of strength, and together we would be able to lead our ponies to victory!" The gods agreed. The meeting continued as they listed more problems that needed to be resolved. Discord was bored out of his mind, the only reason he was there was to speak with Applejack. He decided to think of the goddess of spring. The most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her rosy hair, her big teal eyes, everything about her was perfect.

"Now that ends today's meeting, good job everyone, and you discord that Idea of sending the goddess of wisdom to assist in the battle was genius." Discord was snapped out of his thoughts.

"What ever, I know no one else appreciated it." He rolled his eyes and began to leave. He noticed that Applejack had been sending him glares all throughout the meeting. No doubt she was still angry about the him dancing with her daughter. She will probably explode when he told her his about his intentions for her daughter.

"Applejack, may I have a word with you?"

Applejack turned around and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Well you see I have been alone for many years and recently a certain yellow Pegasus has caught my eye. So I must ask, may I have your daughters hoof in marriage?"

The orange earth pony could only stare at him in bewilderment, she did not expected this. But she held her ground "no you may not! As I told those other stallions, ma daughter will never marry!" She said as she stomped away.  
Discord shrugged and only took this as a minor set back. "Oh well, guess I'll have to go with plan B"  
He said with a grin as he walked out of the council room. Celestia had witnessed this but did not say anything, wondering what this would lead to.  
Discord teleported back to his realm.  
"Before I go through with this I should get to know more about her, I need to know her name at least." He had an idea and teleported to the mortal realm in the shape of a pony. He saw the temple that was built in honor of the goddess of harvest. He figured that they would be living there. He trotted to the temple and quickly became invisible. He walked through the door in search of his goddess. He did not see in side so her searched for her out in the fields. There he saw her playing in the fields with her friends. "She's beautiful" he whispered. He sat himself in a nearby tree, as he watched her. He was amazed how she could care for a ferocious beast such as a manticore.  
He watch as she sang to her animal friends. He was even more amazed when he saw a small white rabbit who was being picky with his food, he watch as she gently talked to the rabbit.  
"Oh Angel bunny, please eat you carrots. You have to eat so you can be healthy"  
The rabbit just shook his head and turned his nose to the air. "Come on angel, just a bite?" Still the rabbit refused. Fluttershy tried again "please angel?"  
Angel kicked the carrots away and began to hop away. Fluttershy then flew in front of him and opened her wide. This look intimidated the rabbit greatly, that he grabbed the carrots and put them all in his mouth. Discord saw this, still amazed as before.  
"She's kind, beautiful, and has a magical stare. She's perfect!" He whispered to himself. He ,watched as she continued to feed her animals, she was so peaceful he could watch her all day.

"Fluttershy! It's time to come back in!" Applejack yelled from inside there home.  
Discords ears perked up she he heard her mother calling for her, he realized that he finally knew her name. Applejack began to come closer to them to bring Fluttershy inside. Seeing this discord took it as his cue to leave. He snapped his fingers and teleported back to his realm.  
"Fluttershy" He said her name slowly, liking how it felt to say her it. It was a perfect name for somepony as perfect as her. Discord decided that if he can not have her through her mother's permission he would just need to take her.

 **Authors note: Hi guys! I know that my chapters are very short and that I have some grammar and spelling mistakes but you guys need to know I'm typing this on my phone, so it's not going to be perfect. Hopefully I'll be able to do this on my computer after I move! Well anyway thank you for reading! Please Follow and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow flowers

 **Authors note: Hi guys! I'm going to try to start updating this once every two weeks. I promise the chapters will start to get longer and that I'll try to fix my grammar and stuff. Ok now that, that's done. I present to you chapter 3!**

Discord was once again in his realm thinking about his Fluttershy. How he wanted her to be there with him, so he would no longer be the lonely ruler of the dead. As he thought about her he realized he know nothing about her. If he was going to take her he should at least know something about her. He decided to learn more of her before he would carry out his plan. Of course this will help him win her over eventually so he decided it was discord thought his plan over he decided to get to work on his godly duties. The underworld was a dark and gloomy place with spirits wandering around waiting for there judgment, would they go to the Asphodel meadows to live in the afterlife or go to the pits of Tartarus, they would soon find out as the god of the dead soon arrived.

Discord sat himself down on his throne as he looked at the line of dead. "This is going to be a long day." He said to himself.

"Ok who's first!" Discord yelled.

"M-me my lord" a small filly stuttered.

Discord saw this small child and felt grief for her, she was so small she couldn't have been older than 5. He pushed aside his sadness and continued, "cause of death?"

"F-famine" the small filly cried.

Discord heard this and he thought of how his brothers and sisters would live lavish and godly lives while there people in the mortal realm suffered. The very ponies that worshiped them and gave them offerings would be left in the dark. This caused him great anger. Returning his attention to the filly he said "you will be sent to the asphodel meadows" he made a flower appear and handed it to the filly "I will call my dog to escort you, just show him this flower and you will arrive there safely"

"Thank you, my lord" the filly said she trotted in the direction of the meadows.

The lord of the dead was not as mean and terrifying as people would think, he was really a kind soul who tried to make those who came to him comfortable were they rest. This was his duty as the god of the underworld, to decide the fate of the departed. The good would go to the meadows of asphodel, a beautiful field full of flowers, where the dead could rest peacefully. But the evil, they would go to Tartarus, a terrifying place full of those who have committed great wrong, criminals, bad kings, and others would be sent there to pay for the pain they had caused in the mortal realm.

Discord would not care for those sent to Tartarus, they wronged many and they would pay for it.

Hours passed and discord was getting bored. Good thing many of the ponies were good souls, but a few were evil and would try to escape their fates. Some begging him to forgive them of the sins. Discord would look at them in disgust and send them away to Tartarus. "How many are left?"

He thought to himself.

He looked at the line and saw that an old mare was the last of the group. He asked her her cause of death, she replied and he sent her off. He was finally done with his duties. He rose from his seat and went to his guard dog Cerberus. He seemed ferocious to others but to him he was just an overgrown puppy. Cerberus was a three headed dog who guarded the entrance to the underworld. He was discord's only companion in this realm. He snapped his fingers and made a giant dog treat appear. In a baby talk voice he started to say "who's a good puppy! Who's a good puppy! You are yes you are!" He threw the treat and Cerberus ran for it. He would never let another soul see him act so soft.

Now that his duties were done he decided to go off, to watch his beautiful Fluttershy. When he arrived he saw that she was playing in her field once again with her animal friends.

After his stressing day of work he felt relaxed as he saw her run through the field with her animal friends. He decided to have a little fun with her and made a group of butterflies fly towards her. When she saw the small creatures she smiled in delight, and let out a soft giggle as one landed on her nose.

Fluttershy was very surprised to see so many butterflies at once, they usually stayed in the forest away from the open fields. They were also out to early as well. She had one land on her hoof and she saw that they were a strange type of butterfly, they had swirly antennas and yellow wings that resembles golden flowers. The strange creature flew off before she could finish studying it. She chased after it and it lead her to the edge of the field. She looked up at the dark forest, her mother had warned her many times before not to go near it, for it was dangerous and full of dangerous creatures. She looked up and let her curiosity get the best of her. She went into the forest and followed the small insect in. It lead her to a golden patch of flowers. The young goddess was surprised to see such a beautiful patch of flowers in such a terrifying forest. She looked for the butterfly that led her there and she was soon filled with fear as she did not know how far in she went. She was now lost. She turned and tried to find her way back but was stopped by a strange creature. It was a mix of a goat and a deer. It was strange but in its own way adorable. The young goddess carefully walked up to the creature and and in a soft voice whispered "hello there, I've never seen a creature like you." She reaches her hoof out to pet the odd creature and it walked closer to her enjoying the petting.

Fluttershy gave the strange creature some treats she had with her that she would feed to her animal friends in the field but he rejected it. "Maybe he doesn't like carrots" she said out loud. She then looked up and realized she was still lost in the forest. " oh dear, I don't suppose you know a way to get out of here do you?" The strange creature began to walk away, looking back at her as if to tell her to follow him. So she did. She followed the strange animal and it lead her back to her field.

"Oh thank you, for helping me back here." She said and she ran her hooves through his fur. His fur was soft and it's color was strangely familiar. She felt as if she met this strange creature before, but where?

She shook these thoughts out of her mind and smiled as she went back to her animal friends. She lead the creature out with her so they could get to know him. Instead of following her he went back to the forest.

"Come on, there not going to hurt you." Gently trying to lure him back out.

But he shook his head like a foal and turned. She giggled and tried again. "I promise they won't hurt you, and if you do come I promise to come visit you." The strange creature gave in and walked with the young goddess to where her animals were. He sat down in front of her while she played with the others. She then turned to the odd creature.

"What kind of animal are you?" She asked curiously.

The creature just grunted in response.

"Hm, you look like a dear, but you also look like a goat." She thought for a minute "aha, I'll call you a gear" she giggled at her own joke and the creature seemed to be amused as well. She spent the rest of the afternoon with the strange animal. Trying to figure it out. It was beginning to get dark, so she said her goodbyes to her animal friends and went to her home. She waved at the creature as it returned to the forest.

When she opens the door she was greeted by her mother. "Hello Fluttershy"

"Hello mother, how was you day?" She asked.

"Just the usual, helping the ponies grow their crops, and more meetings with Celestia and the others" she said as she sat down at the table. "How was your day sugar cube?"

"Oh it was wonderful mother, I made some new animal friends" she exclaimed happily. "I found some yellow butterflies, and a strange creature, I had no idea what he was but he looked like a mix of a goat and a deer! Oh mother he was just wonderful! I decided to name call him a geer!" Fluttershy kept rambling on about her animals while Applejack listened.

Back in the underworld discord was beaming! "Oh she was so lovely, and her touch was so gentle." He said with a smile, he touched his face where she had petted him. She had promised to visit him in the forest, and even gave his animal form a name! Most would have run from him, but she was different she tried to befriend him!

The thought that a pony so beautiful and kind would be willing to to be near him, even if it was just in his animal form, made his heart flutter. He went to the room he had created for her. It was a large room with a queen sized bed with green bedding, the pillows had cases with little butterflies stitched carefully to the seems, the walls were a soft shade of pink. He looked at the room and began to imagine her there, the sweet goddess sleeping peacefully, her chest slowly rising and falling as she slept. And when she would wake up she would go to him and wish him a good morning and they would do everything together. They would spend there days in the meadows running together with there love radiating from them. Discord sighed in bliss. But then frowned as a thought came to him.

"What if she doesn't like me after I take her? What if she…. hates me?"

He shook this thought out of his head and told himself "don't worry, your the lord of the underworld, the god of death and metals! You have so much to offer she wouldn't be able to resist!"

Discord said with confidence, but deep down he doubted himself, he new that it would take much more than his power and status to win her over. "Even if I am a powerful god that doesn't mean she like me, I want to be loved for me not for my power" he mumbled sadly as he went to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The taking

 **AN: finally was able to write a longer chapter hope you like it! Planning on adding a song to this in a future chapter. Any cheesy love songs you guys can suggest?**

Months past and discord would visit Fluttershy almost everyday. They would sit together while Fluttershy would talk about her day and and he would listen. As his disguised self he was able to learn so much about her. He new her favorite color was green, her favorite animal was a rabbit and so much more! As the days passed discord grew more and more impatient. Then one day discord awoke and set out on his daily duties, he met with the dead and went to his sisters mandatory meetings. He figured that he should try asking applejack for permission to marry her daughter again to see if she would change her mind. As he had suspected she wouldn't budge.

"Come on Applejack, I promise she will be well cared for and live comfortably."

"Ah have told ya time and time again, my daughter will never marry! And even if she were to I would never let her marry some creature like you!"

"That's a little harsh now isn't it?" He said taken aback by what applejack had said.

Applejack rolled her eyes and turned away from him "no it's not and even if it were why should I care!"

Discord gave up on trying to convince her and went on his way. " _I'll get her one way or another"_ he thought to himself. He was done with his duties for the day so he want to meet with the goddess of spring. When he arrived to her field he saw her with some other ponies, her friends he assumed.

"Odd I didn't know she was actually allowed to have friends, with her mother being so overprotective of her"

He went and sat on his branch to the side and watched and listened as Fluttershy spoke with her friends. A young dragon and three young fillies, a unicorn, Pegasus and earth pony.

"Fluttershy, why do you have to stay here all the time? Can't you come out with us? I mean you live in the mortal world, there should be plenty of things to do than just stay here all day." A small unicorn filly questioned. The dragon then spoke.

"Yeah flutters, why not come hang out with us! There's lots we can do, we can go to the market, go watch a tournament at the stadium, or even go to a party!"

The small Pegasus and earth pony agreed.

"Oh you guys know why I can't go. Mother would never allow it! Besides I like it here, I have you four, my animals and a new friend I recently made."

The fillies and dragon rolled there eyes. "We all know that your friend is just another animal, don't you ever get bored of this?" The dragon asked.

"Kinda, but what choice do I have? I can't disobey my mother!" Fluttershy said softly. As her friends spoke she thought about how she had often wished to go beyond her mother's fields and experience life like normal ponies. Even if she wasn't a normal pony she wanted to experience all that she could. She was brought out of her thoughts as her friends readied themselves to leave. They all said their goodbyes. The three fillies were headed out of the field but the dragon stayed behind.

"You know Fluttershy, I sometimes pity you, you should be able to live your own life, you are a grown mare, you should be able to go live life the way you want to."

"I know" was all she could say.

With that the dragon was off. She began to softly cry, but her tears disappeared when she saw her little friend. "Oh hello there! I was wondering when you would show up!" She said as discord came out of the forest in his disguise. She reached out her hoof and the geer gladly stepped closer as she petted him. The geer sat himself in his usual place across from her and listened as she spoke about her day, he just loved to listen to her voice, it was soft and smooth. He listened to her intently as she spoke of her activities that day. Apparently she had gotten into a disagreement with her mother that morning about her not being old enough to take care of herself. Discord thought it was outrageous that her mother would say that, Fluttershy was able to tame many dangerous animals and befriend them, he thought that she was the bravest pony to exist. Over the few months that had passed he realized that this was a very often thing to happen. " _Why does Applejack have to be so controlling!" He thought._

"I just wish that mother would understand." Fluttershy softly said. She then turned to her friend who was still sitting across from her, she still had no idea what he was, even after spending months trying to figure it out. She figured that she never would, and that's ok cause if she ever did she would be bored again.

"Oh you must be so bored listening to my troubles, why don't we do something? You can lead the way!" Fluttershy said while standing up. The geer grunted in response and began to run towards the forest. When they got to the edge of the field Fluttershy froze. She hadn't been there since the last time that she met her odd friend. She was scared that she would be lost again, but she knew that her geer would lead her back if she did become lost. She bit her lip and followed the creature into the forest.

"Now is my chance!" Discord thought to himself. He lead her to the small clearing of flowers from before and quickly disappeared. When Fluttershy caught up she saw that her geer was nowhere to be seen! She began to search for him but she could not find him, she ran through the forest blindly not seeing where she went. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath her, swallowing her up. The last thing she could see was her beloved friend peering in as she fell to her doom.

Hours later when she awoke she found herself in an Unknown room. She looked around taking in the strange room that seemed to have all her favorite things. Normally this would have delighted her, but she had no idea where she was. She got up out of the bed she was in and headed to the door. When she opened it she saw that she was in a dark and gloomy place. Fog was everywhere, as wispy creatures that resembled ponies wandered aimlessly through it. She stepped out of her room trying to not make a sound. When she shut the door, in a cloud of black smoke appeared a tall dark figure. She could not see what it was but she could see that it was tall and had different animal parts. Once the smoke cleared she saw that it was the same creature she had danced with! It was Discord, the god of death!

"Good evening darling did you have a nice rest?" discord asked ignoring her shocked look.

"I-I…" was all she could respond. What was she doing here, she should be home in her field! How did she get here! She was so overwhelmed by what was happening she almost fainted, but discord caught her with his tail before she hit the ground.

"Now be careful my dear, we wouldn't want you to get hurt. Since your up now we should give you a tour of you new home!"

"M-my n-new home?" she asked both shocked and confused.

When fluttershy heard him say that last word she broke. What does he mean new home. Then realization set in, he had kidnapped her. She then began to cry uncontrollably. Discord could not stand to see her like that and was at her side immediately, he tried to stroke her mane in comfort but was pushed away. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was now glaring at him. Pure hatred and fear radiating from them.

"What do want from me! Let me go!" she shouted trying to push past him, but he blocked her way. She then glared up at him " why have you taken me? Do you have any idea who my mother is? She will stop at nothing till i am returned!"

"Of course i know who you mother is! She is applejack the goddess of harvest, also the mother that has kept you isolated from the world almost your whole life, never allowing you to go past those boring fields." he stated "heck she's the mother that has never allowed you a moment of peace!"

Fluttershy thought about what he had said and realized that he was right. It hurt her to think that but he was right. Her mother has always been over protective, she had often been told that her beauty would attract the wrong type of suitors, so she decided to always keep an eye on her, and to never allow her to marry. She shook this out of her mind, this still doesn't excuse him of his crime. She looked up at him and yelled.

"Mother did so with good reason!" She flew up to him so she could face him, causing discord to blink at her in interest. "Because now I've gotten myself taken against my will! Take me home this instant!"

He looked at her with the furry in her eyes, it made her look even more beautiful.

He shook his head and told her "there is no need to, you are already home now. And besides, I have waited far too long to have you and I'm not going to risk you running away!"

"W-what" she gasped. "Why did you even taken me" tears began to spill from her eyes "What have I ever done to you, to deserve this."

Discord look at her and tilted his head in confusion. "You've done nothing to me my dear"

"Then why am I here?" She breathed

"You are here to be my wife of course!" He said with a grin.

Fluttershy's eyes were filled with horror. "Y-your wife?"

"Of course!" He said softly, as he stepped forward, pinning her to the wall. "You see my dear Fluttershy, I love you more than anything in the world" fluttershy's eyes widened in shock at this sudden declaration of love. A weak "huh" was all that she could say.

"I want you to be my queen of the underworld! You will receive all that you desire, weather it be riches, high status, servants, clothing, anything, anything that you could wish for. All as long as you stay by by my side."

Fluttershy pushes him away from her and proclaimed definitely "I will never be your wife!"

Discord chuckled at this "tsk tsk my dear, you do not have a choice, because you will be my wife!"

She let out a huff "I will not be your wife, and you will never ever receive any love from me! How could I ever love someone who keeps me prisoner!"

"My dear you are not a prisoner here, you are aloud to go wherever you wish"

"Am I allowed to return to the surface, to my mother?"

Discord looked down and twiddled his thumbs "well… no, you can not"

"Then I am your prisoner!" She said as she turned away from him to stomp back into her room.

Discord stood there guilt running through him. He let out a sigh and thought to himself "I'll get to her eventually"

When Fluttershy was swallowed by the ground discord thought there had been no witnesses, but he forgot about her little animal friends.

The white rabbit named angel had seen everything! He saw the strange creature that had visited them for months lead his friend into the forest and take her away, returning to his normal form. He hopped to the house where the other animals were, squeaking frantically about what he had seen.

He had finally gotten the other's attention and then they were off. The rabbit, birds, and bear, snuck thought the town to where Applejack was. When they arrived to a small shack at the edge of of began to pound furiously on the wooden door accidentally breaking it down.

Inside applejack sat in shock as she looked up from her seed counting for next harvest.

"What in tarnation! What are y'all doing here!" She exclaimed worried. She new that the animals would never leave Fluttershy's side. Angel and the others began to yell frantically.

Applejack stomped her hoof and yelled "one at a time! I can't understand any of ya if you talk all jumbled up!"

Angel jumped up to her and acted out what he saw. Applejack finally understood what had happened. Her eyes turn red in fury as she ran out the door to her home.

"FLUTTERSHY! WHERE ARE YOU!" She ran to the field and searched every corner of it. She then turned to the forest and ran through it frantically. Where could she have gone, I must find her!

 **AN: this isn't going to match the myth completely, and it will have elements of other farrytales. Hope you enjoyed! Remember to follow and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pomegranate

Applejack ran through the fields and could see no trace of her beautiful daughter. She turned to her daughters beloved rabbit and question, "where is she?".

The rabbit squeaked and Applejack's eyes widened in horror "Discord!" she looked towards the forest and began to cry. "Not him! Anyone but him! The god of death has taken my precious fluttershy away from me!" she began to sob uncontrollably and collapsed into the grass around her. The animals looked at Applejack sadly, they then felt a cold chill fall over them, they looked around them and saw the life leave the field as the flowers began to wilt. Without Applejack bringing in the warm season the earth began to freeze.

Fluttershy's animals began to huddle to block the cold. Applejack rose with a determined look and firmly stated " I will find my Fluttershy, even if the Earth must freeze till then!" with that she stomped off to the town in search of her beloved daughter.

Down in the underground Fluttershy had awoken, assuming it was now morning she sat in her room sadly looking at a golden petal that had gotten tangled in her hair when she had fallen into the earth. It was now sad reminder of her life above ground. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard her door open. She looked up and saw discord standing there with a bouquet of yellow flowers. She looked at the flowers and then at him, she glared and looked the other way.

Discord was slightly hurt by her coldness but let it pass as he new she would not be happy at first. He put on a smile.

"Good morning my darling wife!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh whatever, you are my darling wife and I will keep calling you that!"

Fluttershy got angry and yelled. "I am not your darling wife! I do not love you and never will! You took me away from my flowers, my friends, and my mother!"

Discord ignored her outburst and simply stated. "Get ready and come out for breakfast, I will send my servants to come help you."

He snapped his fingers and two ghostly mares appeared in his place. One had a sky blue coat and a pale rose colored mane, the other was an inverted version of her with a pale rose coat and a sky blue mane, and they both had deep blue eyes. Fluttershy looked at the two mares and thought that they must be sisters. The first one spoke up.

"Good morning my queen, I am lotus blossom and this is my sister Aloe" they both curtsied.

"Um h-hello, I'm Fluttershy, you can just call me by my name."

"I'm sorry your majesty but we cannot"

"Oh I-I see"

Lotus blossom stepped up and examined fluttershy's tangled mane, "you mane is a mes! Come, we will draw you a bath and fix you right up." She then turned to her sister "Aloe would you would you please draw our queens bath?"

"Right away!" Aloe smiled as she trotted to the bathroom at the far end of the room.

"I-I don't need a bath!" Fluttershy exclaims gaining the attention of the two servants, as she sat herself on the edge of her bed.

"Whatever do you mean, your highness! How else are we to make you presentable to lord Discord?" Aloe asked.

"I do not wish to be presentable for that monster! Maybe if I make myself ugly he won't want me anymore and set me free!"

Aloe gasped "Oh no, lord discord doesn't just want you as his wife for your beauty! He would marry you with or without you beautiful face."

Lotus looked at her sister and then at their queen.

"Your highness, you must give Discord a chance. He's really not as bad as you think!.

"Oh really! If he wasn't that bad he wouldn't have kidnapped me!"

"You must understand your highness, he had no choice! But soon you will see that you will enjoy living here as our queen." Aloe said trying to comfort her.

Lotus also tried to comfort her "lord Discord is a kind god he saved me and Aloe from being sent to Tartarus. Such a terrifying place, but he let us explain our selves and offered us salvation from that dreadful place by being his servants!"

"Is being his servant really any better than Tartarus?" She quietly asked. Both Aloe and Lotus smiled and nodded.

"Yes it definitely is!" Aloe said. Lotus then stated "And I am proud to be working for his lordship! And your highness, you should really give him a chance, he's really very kind and gentle."

"That is very kind of him but that still does not excuse the fact that he has kidnapped me!"

"We know it doesn't but as I said before you will like being here. Everyone in the underworld has heard about you, and are more than happy to be under your rule."

" I don't see why it he had no choice… I refuse to be his queen!"

Lotus blossom sighed " well I see that we cannot change your mind but you can at least give him a chance"

The two sisters then went off and began to ready there queen. Fluttershy sat quietly as the sisters washed her mane, no longer wanting to argue with the kind spirits. When her bath was done the spirits led her out of the bathroom and dressed her in a simple white gown with a pink flower crown.

Applejack was desperately running through the frozen plains of the earth trying to find a glimpse of her darling daughter. She was stuck in a frantic daze not wanting to believe that discord had actually taken her Fluttershy, her only child.

She trotted through the ice and snow ignoring the total silence of the earth, depleted of any life. There were no birds singing and no pony walking through town. It was a ghost town. Just as the mortals suffered below up on Olympus the gods were as well.

In the hall of gods Celestia sat on her throne.

Her flowy mane now flat on her shoulders, she and the other gods were very weak. She waited for the last pony to sit down to begin the meeting.

"As you all know we have gathered here to discuss the sudden freeze that Applejack is causing."

The gods nodded. Celestia turned to Derpy, the messenger of the gods "Derpy go and speak to Applejack and figure out what is going on!, if we don't solve this fast the ponies will stop believing in us and stop giving us offerings! We will soon perish!"

The grey Pegasus nodded and flew off to find Applejack. She flew to the goddesses field and found no one there but the animals, she looked to them and the all pointed towards the town. Derpy nodded and flew off again. She soon saw her and flew down, crashing into a few trees on the way down.

"Applejack! Celestia wants to know what is going on!" Derpy gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I must find her…." Applejack said under breath.

"Find who!" Derpy inquired.

"Fluttershy! He's taken her! Discord has taken my baby! I must find her!" Applejack snapped

Derpy gasped "we should go talk to Celestia! She'll know what to do!"

"No, I'll find her myself" Applejack yelled as she trotted away.

Derpy watched her as she disappeared into the snow. She turned and took off back to Olympus.

Back in the underworld Fluttershy lay in her bed refusing to join discord for breakfast. Aloe and Lotus tried to get her to go but she wouldn't budge. It was now late and Discord was getting impatient, so he snapped his fingers and appeared in front of her room.

"Fluttershy, are you ready for breakfast? It's getting late and you haven't eaten anything yet."

Fluttershy looked up from her pillow and frowned at the door. "You think me a fool! I know exactly what will happen if I eat food from the underworld. I'll be trapped here forever!"

"But you must eat my dear! I refuse to have you starve." Discord said through the door.

"Why do you even care about my wellbeing? You are the lord of death, even if I were to die I would still be stuck her with you!"

Discord sighed "fine if you do not wish to eat you do not have to. But when you do get hungry I will have food ready for you."

Fluttershy pauses for a moment, not expecting him to be so calm finally she yelled from inside "I'm still not coming out!"

"Very well, I will see you at dinner then, Aloe and Lotus will keep you company until then." Discord said as he walked away.

Fluttershy listened till she could no longer hear his footsteps. She sighed in relief. She looked at Aloe and lotus who looked at her sadly.

"Your highness forgive me for being so bold, but you should really give him a chance"

Fluttershy sat in silence till it was time for dinner. The two sisters then began to prepare there queen. They dressed her in a flowy pink gown with orange diamonds running along the hem of the skirt, and a golden flower crown resting atop her head.

"Now don't you look beautiful! His highness will surely be impressed!" Lotus exclaimed happily.

" I don't want to impress him!" She huffed removing the flower crown "he only cares about my looks!"

"Lord discord isn't like that, he loves you for your kind heart"

Fluttershy was at a loss for words. She was interrupted when she heard a soft knock at the door. "Fluttershy? Are you ready?" Discord asked softly. Before Fluttershy could say anything she was pushed out the door by Aloe and lotus.

Discord caught Fluttershy as she stumbled out the door. He had forgot just how small she was from there first meeting. Holding her in his arms he felt like they were meant to be. He then Had a sudden urge to run his hands through her mane, but before he could she moved away.

"Get away from me!" Fluttershy yelled, shoving him away.

Discord was shocked once again by her boldness, he shook it off and looked at his wife. She was beautiful!

"Good evening my dear, dinner awaits." He said with a dramatic bow leading Fluttershy to the dining hall. Fluttershy hesitantly followed. Discord noticed her hesitation "so Fluttershy, I've heard that you like animals, I actually have a special surprise for you!" He said excited, with a loud whistle a three headed dog came running through the hall, running into discord nearly knocking him over.

"Down boys haha down ha!" Discord yelled through this laughter. Fluttershy wa shocked at first that a creature seemed to have attacked discord. But upon further noticing she realized the dog wasn't attacking him but licking him. Her fear soon diminished as her animal loving side kicked in and she tackled the beast.

"Aw who's a good doggy! You all are! Oh my goodness you so adorable!" Cerberus loved the attention he was receiving from the small goddess.

Discord got up from the floor and watched as Fluttershy ran her hooves all over Cerberus, slightly jealous.

Still petting Cerberus "I've never seen a puppy like you before!" She said baby talking to the beast.

"That's because he's one of a kind!" Discord states trying to regain her attention. Fluttershy looked up at him happy with the surprise he had given her.

"What's his name?" She questioned.

"Cerberus. He's my guard dog. He guards the gates of the underworld so the spirits can not leave." Discord answered.

Fluttershy nodded and turned back to Cerberus "oh your so adorable"

"I guess he kinda is" discord said with amusement as the dog tried to escape, having had enough attention. "Well I'm glad you like him, but I have more surprises planned for you my dear… that is if you would like to see them?" He said full of hope.

Fluttershy looked at the god of death and no longer saw the monster she saw before. She thought about how she had yelled and insulted him but he never reacted in the same way. He would just stand there calmly waiting for her to calm down as well. Of course she still didn't trust him, but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Then show me… what other surprises do you have up your sleeve!"

Discord was full of joy, not expecting her to agree.

"Well then my dear, let us dine before I show you"

They returned to the dining table, it was filled with all different types of fruits and vegetables. She felt her stomach start to growl and her mouth begin to water, she hadn't eaten since she was taken. Remembering why she hadn't eaten breakfast she whirled at him angrily. No matter how hungry she was, she wasn't going to eat the food of the underworld. Maybe this I Why he had shown her Cerberus to distract her so she could fall for his trap. " I'm not eating that!"

"Are you sure my dear? Even if I told you Aloe and lotus went to the upper world to get this feast just for you?"

"H-how do I know your not lying?" Fluttershy said with doubt.

"I swear I am not lying to you, I know you must be very hungry… I do not want you to starve, please eat"

Fluttershy looked at him then at the food " well…" she continued to look at the food and stomach growling with the sight of it. " I'll only eat a little bit. B-but if I find out you lied to me, I will never forgive you."

"Of course my dear" he smiled. Fluttershy began to fill her plate with salad and fruits, she hungrily ate the leafy greens. It tasted so fresh it seem to have been freshly picked. Discord watched as she devoured her dinner as he slowly ate a pomegranate. Smiling he sliced the fruit in half and handed a piece to her "would you like a piece?"

Fluttershy was now full from her dinner but kindly accepted the fruit. "Thank you" She softly said as she reached for it. She slowly ate the seeds of the pomegranate.

"It's getting late. We should get you back to your room soon."

"How can you tell if it's late or not? It only ever dark here" she asked and he let out a chuckle.

"You get used to it after a while" discord stayed as he stood up from the table. "Come my dear" He said as he held his paw out to her. Fluttershy cautiously took it as he guided her back to her room.

"What about the rest of my surprises?" Fluttershy remembered.

"Oh I'll show you them tomorrow my dear, but now it is time for you to sleep." When they reach her door discord snapped his finger and made a golden flower appear. He gently placed it on her ear. Fluttershy blushed. Discord then looked into her deep ocean eyes and only the word "beautiful" escaped his lips, making Fluttershy blush further. She let out a huff and turned to face her door.

"Don't think that you could easily win me over, goodnight!" Fluttershy exclaimed in embarrassment. She went into her room and slammed the door. With a sigh she touched the flower and let out a small smile.Discord walked back to his own bedroom smirking as he waved his paw and made the half of the pomegranate appear. He takes a juicy bit out of it and think to himself. "Would she really never forgive me?"

 **An: sorry it's been so long since I've updated! Kinda forgot about this app and I'm also out of the country for a while. I'll try to update again soon.**


	6. Chapter6

The next day Fluttershy was awoken by the two kind ghosts as they tiptoed in preparing her outfit for the day.

"Good morning," Fluttershy whispered as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Aloe and lotus jumped not meaning to have awoken her. "Forgive us your majesty we didn't mean to disturb your slumber," aloe said with a bow.

"It's alright no need to apologize" Fluttershy whispered.

Aloe and lotus bowed and continued with what they were doing. Discord had sent them prepare Fluttershy for breakfast and for her surprises. They both knew this was something that their queen would love. Giggling and smiling they worked as they chose the perfect blue dress for her.

"Now what are you two giggling about?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"Oh nothing your highness, just a little inside joke amongst siblings. Please don't mind us." Lotus replied.

Fluttershy nodded and began to think of the day ahead. Just a day ago she had been with her friends in the garden, frolicking through the meadow, now she was trapped in the underworld engaged to the lord of death. It was true what discord had said though, her mother did always shadow her and never let her experience life for herself. If discord hadn't taken her she would still be at home living her boring repetitive life. She still couldn't forgive him for taking her., but she had to admit that he was kind, and nothing like what those rumors said about him. But as she said before she still can't trust him.

"Ready your highness?" Lotus said bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Hm- oh yes." fluttershy said as she got up. The two dressed her in a beautiful blue dress that flowed like water, having rare and beautiful color changing alexandrite jewelry decorating the skirt,and delicate tulle ruffles decorating the bodice. They then placed a simple flower crown made of grape hyacinth flowers, gently on her head.

"You look beautiful your highness!" the maids said in unison.

"Thank you." fluttershy said as she twirled in front of a mirror.

A soft knock on the door stopped her in her tracks, she had forgotten all about discords surprise and now wondered what it would be.

"Fluttershy, are your ready for breakfast?" Discord called from outside.

Fluttershy sighed, well I can't just sit here all day.

"Coming" she said as she ran to the door. She took a deep breath and pulled the door open. She saw discord standing outside with another bouquet full of all her favorite flowers. She took it and handed it to the maids

"Thank you discord" Fluttershy said.

Discord smiled and bowed. "Good morning my dear!" How are you this lovely morning?" He said as he stretched his arm out to take.

"I'm fine thank you." she said not accepting his arm.

Discord sighed and led the way. He took her to the same grand table from before, only this time the table was full of all kinds of breakfast foods, oatmeal, omelettes, bacon, toast, and so on. Discord sat at the end of the table, pulling out a seat next to him for fluttershy.

"So what would you like my dear, as you can see there is a wide variety of things to choose from! Just take your pick and it's yours!"

"I'll just have oatmeal, please." fluttershy said not looking up from her plate, desperately trying to hide her curiosity and excitement for her surprises.

Discord noticed this and asked, "Is there something the matter my dear?"

"What? Um no i'm fine." fluttershy said still not looking up. Discord knew something was up but let it pass.

"So my dear once you finish your breakfast are you up for another surprise?"

"YES!" fluttershy shouted excitedly, realizing that it was a little loud.

Discord chuckled "excited aren't we?" he said with a smirk.

"And here I thought it would take longer to be able to get to you, but look it here just a day away and your already warming up to me! How's it feel to be free from your overbearing mother?"

Fluttershy frownd, "you don't need to be rude, besides I don't have a choice but to go along with you, I am trapped down here till my mother finds me! Which I assure you will be Very soon!"

Discord rolled his eyes but admired her boldness. The rest of their breakfast was in silence. Once they finished discord pulled fluttershy seat out and guided her out of the dining room. He turned and took her hand, "fluttershy where we are going we have to pass through Tartarus, and I wouldn't want you to have to witness what happens to the tortured souls.." he said as he pulled out a blindfolded. Fluttershy gasped and glared up at him, how could she trust him while not being able to see. "I know you don't trust me after everything but you have to trust me now, I promise ill guide you through and won't play any risks."

Fluttershy sighed "fine i'll wear the blindfold but i'll walk myself," she said as she grabbed the blind foled and tied it around her eyes.

Discord chuckled as she walked ahead. Fluttershy could hear the tortured souls shriek in pain as she walked by each cry of terror brought fear into her heart. She now understood why discord had not wanted her to see what was happening on the other side of the fabric. He knew that she would be scared. He had been guiding her telling her which way to turn and how far to walk, respecting her boundaries.

Just as they were about to reach the exit an evil soul jumped from his chains and lunged towards Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy watch out!" Discord yelled. Pushing her out of the way as the soul faded through him weakening him so much he lost consciousness. Unbeknownst to him had fallen onto Fluttershy, pinning her to the ground.

"Discord? Are you alright? You can get off now, I'm fine." No answer. Fluttershy then realized he was unconscious and removed her blind fold. What she saw before her was a scene of horror. There were ponies being tortured in every cruel way imaginable, Torture wheels, stretching boards, and more.

She looked up and saw a group of ghosts and realized she had to get away.

"Discord! Get up! We have to go!" She exclaimed.

All she got in response was a grumble. She looked up again and saw that the group was getting ready to attack again. Thinking quickly she pulled herself out from under him and ran to the door at the end of the room. When she got there she turned back and saw them begin to circle around him. She wanted to leave and escape but she couldn't. She just couldn't leave him there after all the nice things he's done. She swallowed her fear and ran back. She grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him as far as she could. The ghosts had seen her and were now trailing her.

"Discord! Please wake up!" She yelled

Discord could only hear a ringing in his ears and a loud echo of someone calling his name. He tried to open his eyes but everything was a blur.

"Why am I moving?" He asked himself.

Then he felt something tugging on his cloak and looked to see Fluttershy dragging him towards the door. He quickly snapped out of it and quickly regained his composure much to Fluttershy's surprise.

" Oh thank goodness you're awake! I thought you were hurt."

Discord tried to hide the fact that he was happy she was worried about him but soon realized that they were still in danger. He quickly turned to the malevolent beings with his eyes glowing bright red.

The ghosts were unfazed as they tried to reach Fluttershy again. Discord snapped his fingers and called for Cerberus. As soon as he did that the large dog from before had come running in now much larger than before. Cerberus captures the escaped souls and took them to the deepest pits of the underworld.

"Are you alright Fluttershy?" Discord asked worried.

"I'm fine, but are you? You were knocked unconscious!"she asked him. "What were those things!

"Oh those were the souls of the ponies that committed heinous crimes in life, now they must stay here to pay for their sins." Discord said.

Fluttershy said nothing but "oh", as she and discord continued to walk through the hall of tortured souls, she desperately tried to shield her eyes but couldn't as she had lost the blindfold in the attack. Discord noticed her discomfort and gently placed his hand over her eyes and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I'll guide you this time."

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. She still didn't like being this close to discord but it better than having to see what was around them.

"Thank you discord" was all she said.

They walked for some time till Fluttershy felt a breeze. Had they gone back to the mortal realm? Was he going to return her to her mother? When he lifted his hand she could only gasp at was in front of her. It was a beautiful golden field with giant trees scattered about, golden flowers grew wildly around them. She took a deep breath and turned to discord, tackling him in a hug!

"Oh discord thank you for bringing me here! It's wonderful!" She exclaimed happily.

Discord still shocked by the hug, didn't know what to say, he lifted his paw and gently patted her head. A shaky "Y-your Welcome." Was all he could say. Fluttershy released him of her embrace and began to frolic through the meadow till she came to a tree at the center. She sat down in the shade and patted the space next to her, signaling discord to sit next to her. As he approached the meadow seemed to wither but didn't die, odd he thought, then he realized Fluttershy's powers as a spring goddess was healing the land. He gingerly sat next to her still not knowing what to say.

"Do you, um like the meadow?" Discord asked wondering why he sounded so awkward.

"I love it here! What is this place called?" Fluttershy asked excitedly.

"This is the asphodel meadow, it is where all the good souls go to rest." Discord explained.

"But I don't see anyone here. Where is everyone?" She asked looking around them.

"There hiding, ponies don't really like to see me, even the ones who live in comfort in my realm. The only exception is Cerberus and Aloe and Lotus blossom." He said sadly.

Fluttershy suddenly felt bad for him, she was gonna say something when she heard a whisper coming from behind a tree. She turned to follow the source of the whispering and found a young filly arguing with and older mare.

"Sh be quiet their going to hear us!" The older mare whisper yelled to the filly.

"Why can't we go out when there here though? Why do we have to hide. Discord seems kind enough, he let us rest here in peace, why avoid home when he comes!" The filly retorted.

"Because he is still the god of death and he can't be trusted!" The old mare said.

"That's not true! Discord may be the god of death but so far I've seen he is worthy of your trust." Fluttershy interrupted.

The ponies gasped and immediately bowed to her, "forgive is your highness we didn't mean to insult you and his majesty! Please forgive us!"

Fluttershy motioned for them to stand and told them to follow her. She lead them to discord.

Discord looked up and noticed Fluttershy walking towards him with the filly from the other day and an older mare. "Now what's she up to?" He thought.

"Discord I'd like you to meet emerald green and rose vine." As she said there names the two bowed.

"It's a pleasure to see you two again, how are you enjoying the meadow" discord said with a bow.

The mare gasped confused, while the filly excitedly answered " It's wonderful, your highness! "

"Glad you like it here!" Discord smiled.

Discord then turned to see that more ponies where coming out from hiding. He recognized each and every one of them, knowing the sad endings. He looked over to Fluttershy and saw she was smiling.

They spent the rest of the day in the meadows happily talking with the spirits. It was now late and they need to head back.

"Discord? Do we have to go back through Taurtrous?" Fluttershy shy said through a yawn.

Discord thought about it and decided, "why don't we stay here for tonight? We can go back early in the morning when the souls are less active."

Fluttershy thought about it and nodded, "that sounds lovely."

Discord then snapped his fingers and made two silk sleeping bars appear. He snapped again and made the false sky glimmer with stars for them

To see. He also summoned up a plate of fruits for them to share.

Fluttershy scrunched her nose at the food still not fully trusting him.

"It's from the mortal realm, I promise." Discord said seeing her hesitation.

Fluttershy smiled and ate a seed of a pomegranate that was on the plate. Discord grind as he saw her eat. Fluttershy noticed and asked

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing my dear I must of zoned out ." He said as he ate his food.

That's 1 he thought.

When they finished eating they later in their sleeping bags and watched the sky glimmer and shined in the night, till Fluttershy drifted off to sleep.

Discord brought his bag closer to her and made sure her face was the last thing he saw before he to drifted off.

 **An:** _hi everyone! I know it's been so long since I've updated any of my stories but I'm gonna try to finish them all soon. So thank you for your patience!_


	7. Hope

Chapter 7

Hope?

Discord was awoken the next day by the sound of hooves walking around. He noticed that the spirits were walking around him and he realized he was in the meadow. He sat up and wondered what in celestia's name was he doing in the asphodel meadow and how was the surrounding plants not dead. He looked next to him and saw Fluttershy snuggled up to him in her sleeping bag. He then blushed and remembered that they had spent the night there gazing at the stars.

He gently nudged her, attempting waking her up, when that didn't work he used the fur at the end of his tail to brush against her nose, causing her to let out a tiny sneeze.

"Fluttershy, Fluttershy, it's time to wake up my dear. We better get going now before the spirits become active again." Discord whispered.

"Ten more minutes mother" Fluttershy grumbled in her sleep snuggling closer to discord.

Discord chuckled at this, "come now my dear, I don't want to risk there being anymore incidents like yesterday ."

Fluttershy yawned, fluttering her eyes open, the first thing she saw was discord's face. She jumped up in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry i didn't m-mean to get so close to you!" Fluttershy stuttered.

"It's alright my dear, I rather enjoy your company." He said with a grin.

She sofley landed next to him her face still a bright shade of red.

Discord chuckled at this as he stood up and took her hoof. He then gently guided her to the entrance. As they were about to leave they stopped as they heard a young filly calling their name. They turned to see rose vine running up to them.

"Wait!" Rose vine shouted.

As soon as she caught up she was out of breath. "Thank you….. for visti...ng us! Please … come visit us more…..often." She said trying to catch her breath. Fluttershy smiled and kneeled down to the filly.

"I would love to come visit you more often, I promise we will." She told the tiny filly.

Rose vine smiled with glee, " next time you come we will prepare something for you!"

"Until next time!" Fluttershy said as she turned to follow discord.

Discord watched the whole thing in surprise. That was the first any of his subjects had even approached him, let alone invited him to return. He looked down at Fluttershy and wondered what she meant by coming to visit often. Was she thinking of staying with him? His heart filled with hope as he thought of a future with her. They would spend their days running through the meadows, living happily for the rest of time. He was brought out of his thoughts by Fluttershy calling up to him.

"Um discord, we're here." She shyly said as they peered into the entrance of Tartarus.

Discord blinked in confusion, then he realized she was scared. He then snapped his fingers and made a blindfold gold appear and helped her place it over her eyes. He then grabbed her hoof and gently guided her through.

Each scream of pain brought Fluttershy closer to discord, asking him to shield her from the spirits. Discord smiled and squeezed her hoof, reassuring her that she was safe.

When they reached the underworld's palace, they both gave each other an awkward goodbye and headed for their rooms.

Once discord had reached his room he closed the door and shouted "yes! Yes! yes! She's finally warming up to me! I knew taking the servants advice would work!" He then flew up to his bed and flopped onto it. He remembered how close she was to him, how he could feel her warmth radiating off of her. How he wished for her to be there with him. Smiling up at him. Maybe if I step up my game, she'll feel the same way as I do! He thought to himself. But then again, who was he to try to earn the love of a goddess as beautiful as herself. Sure she liked him, or rather she didn't hate him as much anymore, but she was right, how could she care for someone who has taken her away from the only thing she knew as home.

He sighed and stood up, you never know what could happen.

Across the hall flutter ran to her bed and floors on to it. Her face burning with embarrassment.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness! I can't believe I did that. I was so close to him but he didn't mind! What is wrong with me! He's the one who kidnapped me why am I getting all shy and embarrassed around him now!" She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was discord she stood up and opens the door. It was only the maids.

"How was the surprise your highness? Was it everything you expected?" Lotus blossom asked as she began to ready a bath for her.

"It was wonderful! And it was more than what I expected. I can't believe that the underworld has such beautiful things like that!" Fluttershy exclaimed happily.

"Well I'm glad you liked it!" Aloe said with a smile, as she placed a tray of fruits on her bed.

"I loved it!" Fluttershy answers as she lifted a single pomegranate seed off the tray, she slowly ate it and continued to eat her fruit plate.

The maids continued to giggle as they thought about what they'd seen in discord's mirror of the meadow. "It seems that we might really have a queen soon enough!" They thought.

Fluttershy had now been missing for 4 days. Each day the earth grew colder, causing the plants and animals to slowly die off leaving the pony's without food. There was no pony seen for miles except for the goddess of harvest, who with tear filled eyes walked through the icy land, crying out for her daughter.

"Fluttershy! My darling daughter where could he have taken you!" She wailed. Each tear that fell brought on and icy wave of snow.

Back on Olympus the gods called onto derpy once again. She had previously refused to share what applejack had said, saying that applejack forbade her to talk to celestia, but seeing that the poor Pegasus was now as weak them they asked her what she had heard.

"Applejack said her daughter was missing. She said that discord had taken her, and that she wanted to find her daughter herself. She said she would find her even if the earth would freeze."

The gods gasped, Applejack jack needed to be stopped, if she continued like this they would all perish.

"Derpy, go to the underworld and see if this is true, if it turns out that the spring goddess is indeed with discord bring her back with you!" Celestia commanded.

Derpy saluted and began the long journey to the underworld.

 **An: Sorry the chapters short, but I kept my promise and will finish my stories soon. And thank you for your reviews they are very appreciated! And to you spinel, I promise I won't leave you guys hanging!! :)**


	8. Chapter8

After her bath, Fluttershy was dressed in a violet gown with a crown of lavender resting on her head. She still couldn't get the events of the day before out of her head. She had felt safe with discord. After saving her from the cursed souls she knew that he would do anything for her. While she felt flattered by this it still concerned her. She had only known the dark god for a few days after being kidnapped and she was starting to grow fond of him. She wanted to give him a chance before, especially after he helped her get away from blue blood at Celestia's party, but now that he had resorted to kidnapping her she didn't know what to think. A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Aloe and Lotus had left a while ago so when she opened to discord she wasn't surprised.

"Good afternoon my dear Fluttershy!" Discord said smiling down at her.

Fluttershy let out a small smile "good afternoon discord" She said with a blush.

"Would you care to join me for another tour of the kingdom? There are so many other places that I would like to show you!" Discord said happily.

"Oh, I would love to! But can we get something to eat first? I'm a little hungry since all I ate for breakfast was some fruits."

"As you wish my dear! What would you like?" Discord said positioning his fingers, ready to snap.

"Oh um... just oatmeal would be fine." Fluttershy shyly asked.

With a snap of his finger, he conjured up a bowl of oatmeal with blueberries. "Here you go, my dear, if you would like I could leave you here to eat and join you later."

"Th-thank you! But I would like to eat accompanied!" She exclaimed, blushing when she realized how loud that was.

Discord was taken back by the outburst but soon his lips curled up into a smile. " of course my dear, I would love to accompany you." He snapped his fingered and they appeared at the dining room table, where all sorts of fruits were set.

Fluttershy happily placed her bowl on the table and began to eat. She looked at all the fresh fruits and was eying a few pomegranate seeds. She reach over and picked up a few and tossed them into her oatmeal.

"That's 2 so now 4 in total, just two more to go and she'll be with me forever!" Discord thought to himself.

"So what else is there to explore in the underworld?" Fluttershy said interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, well there are lots of things to explore, for example, there is the hall of memories, where the memories of all the souls who come here are stored, there's also the book of souls. This book tells the life story of all living creatures."

"Even our own?"

"Yes, even our own, but the only downside is that it can only tell us what is happening in the present, we can't see what the future holds."

"Oh well, that's all right, I wouldn't like to know my future especially if something horrible were to happen to me. I'd rather live and be surprised by what will happen, even if we have an eternity as gods it best to live life one day at a time."

"That's very insightful my dear!" He said proofing next to her. " just another reason why I like you, my dear! Your beautiful, smart, and think of the world in such a positive light! Why if I could I would have married you on the spot!" He exclaimed, causing Fluttershy to choke on her spoon.

She had forgotten about why he had kidnapped her, and this reminder had suddenly put her in a bad mood. "I appreciate the flattery discord but, I don't come here willingly if you recall. I did not wish to be married off yet, and I was perfectly happy in my meadows. And if I remember correctly you broke my trust by pretending to be a helpless animal that I thought was my friend. So please do not talk about marriage to me! Because I know my mother is searching for me and I know she will bring me back home!" With that, she stood up and walked back to her room.

"No! Wait! Fluttershy please come back!" Discord said before snapping his fingers and teleporting in front of her.

"Please my dear you must understand! I love you! And I would do anything for you to be my wife and love me in return, just give me a chance!"

" Why should I! No matter what Aloe and lotus day, you only want me because you think I'm pretty!"

"Fluttershy you have it all wrong! Have I not told you how kind, and smart you are! I don't just love you for your looks I love you for the pony you are!" He shouted reaching for her.

"I'm sorry discord but I don't think I can do this anymore! I just want to go home!"

After she said that a loud thud could be heard in the entrance of the underworld. "Fluttershy! Where are you!"

Fluttershy instantly recognized the voice. "Derpy!"

The grey Pegasus heard her name and galloped towards the source. It was dark in the underworld, making it hard to see. Her walled eyes didn't help much either, as she stumbled into something.

She looked up and saw a long serpentine creature that she could only assume was discord. She backed away from the dark god of death slightly trembling in fear.

"M-my lord, I-I've b-been sent by Celestia the goddess of all gods, to r-retrieve the flower goddess Fluttershy." She nervously muttered.

Discord looked down at the messenger pony and looked back at Fluttershy. "How dare this pony think she could come here and take away my bride!" He thought.

"Well my dear, you can tell Celestia that I do have Fluttershy but she will be staying with me! I plan to Marry this mare and make her the queen of the underworld. Now please return from where you came!"

"But I-I was told to bring the goddess back!"

" did you not hear me? Leave while I'm still allowing you."

Derpy looked confused, she wanted to leave but how could she disobey the highest ranking god? "I'm not leaving without Fluttershy!" She yelled defiantly.

Discord had had enough and readied his fingers to snap the Pegasus away bug he was stopped by a yellow blur. He blinked when he saw that Fluttershy had flown in front of him grabbing his paw to stop him from snapping.

" this discord is why I can't marry you! You don't let me make my own decisions to treat me like a possession! I'm going with derpy whether you like it or not!" Fluttershy shouted.

"But Fluttershy! I love you!" Discord exclaimed.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" With that she turned to follow the grey Pegasus, just as she was about to cross the barrier through the portal derpy had created she felt a sudden pain in her stomach!

"FLUTTERSHY! Are you alright!" Discord yelled as he ran to her.

"Y-you lied didn't you!" Fluttershy heaved through the pain. " that food wasn't from the mortal realm! You gave me food from the underworld so I wouldn't be able to escape! I trusted you!" She cried as she ran back to her room.

Derpy stood there not sure what to do.

"Go and do as I told you." Discord said is a sorrowful voice.

Derpy bowed and left, trying to decide on what to say to Celestia.

Discord looked to Fluttershy's room sorrow washing over him. "Fluttershy? I-I'm sorry…" he whispered as he walked past her door

Derpy had fled the underworld as fast as she could. She flew to Olympus in search for the queen of gods. When the great golden gates opened she could see the weekend goddess sitting on her thrown.

"I have bad news my lady!" Derpy said worry written all over her face.

"What is it, have you found her?" Celestia asked.

"I've found her, she is indeed with discord, but it seems she had eaten the food of the underworld and wasn't able escape. Discord said that he intends to marry her!"

Celestia's eyes widened "If she has eaten food from the underworld she can not leave! What would this mean for them! Applejack still refuses to do her duties s goddess of harvest and the ponies were losing faith in them." She thought.

"Derpy, please bring harvest goddess to me, I would like to have a word with her."

Derpy nodded and went off to complete her new task.


End file.
